The present invention relates to a power cord securing device, and more particularly to a power cord securing device for use with a power supply apparatus.
An electronic appliance, such as a printer, a radio, a modem and a notebook, is generally equipped with an adapter for rectifying and converting the commercially available AC power supply into direct current (DC) power supply, so as to supply the required power to operate the electronic appliance.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an adapter of the prior art. The adapter includes a housing 11, wherein one side 111 of the housing 11 has an AC inlet 12 matching with a corresponding connector 161. The connector 161 is provided on one end of a power cable 162, while the other end of the power cable 162 is provided with a plug 163. The power adapter of FIG. 1 receives commercially available AC power supply by connecting the plug 163 to a wall socket (not shown). Another side 112 of the adapter extends a power cord 14 for transferring the DC power supply to an electronic appliance.
Since the power cord 14 has a length of from about 1 to 10 meters, a special consideration should be given to secure the power cord 14. A strap 15 is widely used to secure a bundled power cord 14 for storage. When the adapter is to be employed, the strap 15 has to be unfastened in advance and the power cord 14 can be stretched out to be connected with an electronic appliance.
However, the above-mentioned power cord securing device still has some disadvantages in practice:
1. the bundling strap 15 is readily lost, because the strap 15 is from the adapter housing 11; and
2. the bundled power cord 14 is suspended over the housing 11, which results in an inferior appearance and occupies a lot of space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power supply apparatus with a power cord securing device for securing a power cord between a first plate and a second plate and on a housing of a power supply apparatus, so as to overcome the problems described above.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus includes a housing, an AC inlet, a circuit board, a power cord, a power cord, a first plate and a second plate. The AC inlet is used for accepting an AC power supply. The circuit board is used for converting the AC power supply into a DC power supply. The power cord is used for transferring the DC power supply to an electrical appliance and has a first end electrically connected to the circuit board. The first plate is detachably connected to a first surface of the housing. The second plate is detachably connected to a second surface of the housing. The power cord is wound around the housing and between the first plate and the second plate so as to secure the power cord for storage.
Preferably, the power supply apparatus further includes a locking element disposed in the vicinity of a second end of the power cord.
Preferably, the locking element comprises a clipper for clamping the power cord wound around the housing.
Preferably, the first plate comprises a pair of first rods.
Preferably, the interval between the pair of first rods is essentially the same as the width of the lower housing.
Preferably, each first rod has a first engaging element and a second engaging element.
Preferably, the lower housing has a third engaging element and a fourth engaging element depending on the first engaging element and the second engaging element, respectively.
Preferably, the first engaging element and the third engaging element are rectangular solids, and the first engaging element is at a level slightly over the third engaging element when the first plate is connected to the lower housing.
Preferably, the second engaging element and the fourth engaging element are respectively a slot and a tenon.
Preferably, the second plate comprises a pair of second rods.
Preferably, the interval between the pair of second rods is essentially the same as the width of the upper housing.
Preferably, wherein each second rod has a fifth engaging element and a sixth engaging element.
Preferably, the upper housing has a seventh engaging element and a eighth engaging element depending on the fifth engaging element and the sixth engaging element, respectively.
Preferably, the fifth engaging element and the seventh engaging element are rectangular solids, and the fifth engaging element is at a level slightly over the seventh engaging element when the first plate is connected to the upper housing.
Preferably, the sixth engaging element and the eighth engaging element are respectively a slot and a tenon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus includes a housing, an AC inlet for accepting an AC power supply, a circuit board for converting the AC power supply into a DC power supply, a power cord for transferring the DC power supply to an electrical appliance and having a first end electrically connected to the circuit board, a first plate detachably connected to a first surface of the housing, a second plate detachably connected to a second surface of the housing, the second plate being opposite to the first plate, and a locking element disposed in the vicinity of a second end of the power cord, wherein the power cord is wound around the housing and between the first plate and the second plate so as to secure the power cord for storage.
Preferably, the locking element comprises a clipper for clamping the power cord wound around the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an adapter. The adapter includes a housing, an AC inlet for accepting an AC power supply, a circuit board for converting the AC power supply into a DC power supply, a power cord for transferring the DC power supply to an electrical appliance and having a first end electrically connected to the circuit board, a first plate detachably connected to a first surface of the housing, a second plate detachably connected to a second surface of the housing, the second plate being opposite to the first plate, and a locking element disposed in the vicinity of a second end of the power cord, wherein the power cord is wound around the housing and between the first plate and the second plate so as to secure the power cord for storage.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: